


Cause for Celebration

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Misuse of Taylor Swift and vampire movies., Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny raised his bottle in mock toast.  “To no more vampire movies!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause for Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's Birthday Challenge! I asked her for a prompt she said " _He really, really doesn't like vampire movies._ " This is where it went
> 
> Not beta read, apologies for errors.

Danny raised his bottle in mock toast. “To no more vampire movies!”

“What are you talking about?” Steve sat in the chair overlooking the the water, smiling goofily. His third into the evening, he’d been waiting for Danny to arrive for a while.

“Grace and I made a pact. If I watched that,” he shuddered. “tween vampire movie series with her, she would never make me watch another vampire movie as long as I live.”

“You don’t like vampire movies?”

“I really, really don’t like vampire movies.” Danny sighed and drank down half a beer.

“And you sat through all four of them?”

“Oh, I sat through all _five_ of them.”

“I thought there were four.”

“Four books, five movies. And _that_ is more than I ever should have known about them.”

“Aren’t they a little old for Grace?”

“Yep. But her mother said she could watch them if she watched them with me.”

“Wow.” Steve chuckled and finished the beer in his hand. “That’s …”

“That’s a reason to divorce her if we weren’t already divorced.”

“So no... _Love at first bite_ or _Abbott and Costello meet Frankenstein_?” Steve licked his lips watching Danny’s throat work as he drank down the contents of his bottle.

“Once. Each. And I’m set for life on the genre for ever and ever. But this, last night, cemented the _never ever ever_ of it for me.”

“You Taylor Swift-ed vampire movies?”

“I Taylor Swift-ed them. I did, indeed.” Danny put his bottle on the table with Steve’s collection. He began to reach behind him toward the ice bucket for more.

Steve stopped him. Dropped to his knees in front of Danny’s chair. “Well that is definitely a cause for celebration.”


End file.
